Trapped
by Corpse In Bright Clothing
Summary: Lloyd is angsting about Malcolm and Dabney, and things work out. Slash.


_**Author's Notes:** Before you read this thinking of season one I should tell you to think something more like season four or five._

* * *

Lloyd didn't know how he had ended up at Malcolm's door, facing him; he had just been sitting around, solving equations and thinking about Dabney. He really needed to learn self-control. But everything suddenly seemed so menial and never-ending.

Dabney was Lloyd's best friend, and he liked Malcolm; they both liked Malcolm. He knew because Dabney had finally confided in him. Lloyd figured he must have known somewhere, and he sometimes wished he had confessed his feelings first. Now, as impossible as it seemed, if Lloyd and Malcolm got together, he would be considered the bad friend for stealing Malcolm from Dabney.

Sitting around; wandering around; laying around; thinking about Malcolm, Dabney, the impossibility of it all; knowing getting the one he wanted could mean losing the only one he really had - it all came down to one thing: Lloyd wanted out.

"Hey Lloyd."

"Hey, Malcolm. I just thought ... No." Lloyd took in a quick breath and started over. "I was just in the neighborhood, like always. And now, here I am! I hope you don't mind my popping over."

"It's cool. What do you want?"

"I guess I thought we could talk ... about stuff."

Malcolm blinked once and then stepped back to let him in.

Here it was: Lloyd's chance to fix things. And as he was sure he must have practiced what to say, Lloyd only succeeded in fidgeting along with opening and closing his mouth repeatedly.

"Spit it out, Lloyd!"

Lloyd stared blankly for a moment, then covered his mouth to prevent vomiting, and rushed off. When Lloyd hurtled into the bathroom he saw Reese. "_Sorry!_ Sorry," Lloyd pleaded, stepping back and cowering outside.

"What are you doing here, Krelboyne?" came Reese's voice muffled through the bathroom door. "And I'm just washing my hands; you're not gonna lose an eye."

Wondering if Reese meant violence or mental scarring, Lloyd stepped back inside.

"Hey, Reese."

Reese's eyebrows raised as he grabbed a towel to dry his hands with and throw aside. He was waiting for an answer.

"I like Malcolm," he blurted.

"Yeah; everyone does," came Reese's immediate response.

Lloyd started fidgeting again. "I mean, like, I have a crush on him."

Reese stared through him for a second then asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. You're not gonna pound me, are you?"

"I don't know." Reese narrowed his eyes. "I think I'm trying to decide."

"Okay then. I'll just - bye!"

Malcolm was surprised but didn't object when Lloyd left.

The rest of the day was a back-and-forth of peace and torment for Lloyd; feeling somewhat better for getting out about Malcolm, and thinking about all the creative ways Reese could broadcast it to everyone.

The next day at lunch Lloyd sat as always with the other Krelboynes. When he saw Malcolm and Reese talking, he begged his bladder not to act up. But when Malcolm took his seat, there didn't seem to be any weirdness between them other than the wonder of his sudden appearance and disappearance the day before.

Lloyd turned around, found Reese, waited until he caught his eye, and smiled. Reese scrunched his eyes at him and formed a perplexed look with his lips. Lloyd grinned and went to eating silently, no words needed at the moment.

Walking after school with Dabney, Lloyd intended to confess to him. It felt good to get it out, plus Dabney deserved to know.

However, it was Dabney who teased him first, saying, "Got a crush, huh?"

Lloyd gasped. "Reese told."

"Reese didn't have to tell me. I figured it out on my own."

"Yeah, I like Malcolm, too," Lloyd admitted.

"What?" Dabney heightened his voice, surprised and disbelieving. "You can't. You can't do this to me. ... I ..." Dabney shook, terrified of being in competition with his best friend. His final, reasoned plea was, "I liked him first."

Lloyd didn't tend to agree with that, but there was no knowing whether he was right, and he would hate to start an argument.

"Sorry," he said. Then he missed whatever would have been Dabney's next point, because he suddenly kissed him on the lips and successfully quieted him, although for only one moment.

It was something else, Lloyd realized - liking Dabney that way - that he had admitted to no one, not even himself, and had buried under his feelings for Malcolm.

"I can't. ... I love Malcolm. I could never ... with you."

"I know," Lloyd said, "I guess I always knew."

The Krelboynes each stood still, looking dejectedly at the other.

"It's okay," Lloyd finally promised, "I'll move on."

"There's still Reese."

"Huh?"

"I saw the way you looked at him."

"What - no, he - I just - not _Reese_." Lloyd spoke with a chuckle, nervous for no reason.

Dabney looked at him in confusion, then 'ah'ed. "You told him about Malcolm first, and_ that's_ what you meant you thought he told." Dabney nodded, having figured it out. "I don't know how you could trust Reese, though."

"I don't know either," Lloyd said.

But now he wondered, just a little.

He knocked on the Wilkersons' door once again. Dewey answered this time.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Then Dewey left the doorway and Malcolm appeared in it moments later.

"Lloyd. Are you finally going to spill whatever it was you were saying yesterday?"

Lloyd ached a little, but he said, "Actually, I'm here to talk with Reese."

"What, is he like your therapist now?"

Lloyd_ had_ a therapist - one he wasn't open to about his feelings for Malcolm or Dabney but instead told of his self-doubt and slight impulsivity.

"Private business, Malcolm. I'd appreciate it if you let me through."

Malcolm was bewildered as he backed up. "In the bedroom."

Reese was sitting at the desk - certainly not doing homework - maybe drawing; Lloyd couldn't tell.

"Like someone else now?"

"What?"

Reese shrugged. "I haven't beaten you up because you're not annoying me yet." Lloyd tried to figure if there was a threat in there. "If you have anymore interesting secrets, tell me or else." Lloyd then left out saying that was the reason he came.

"Okay. You know Dabney?"

"Thee, uh ... the one ... Okay?"

"Yeah. And I don't know why I'm trusting you, but -" he paused as they made eye contact "- he likes Malcolm, too, and -"

They talked like this for a while, and over the next few days. Reese never did beat him up.

Reese totally surprised Lloyd. There was a look in his eyes, or rather many looks: a devious look, a delighted look, and even a vulnerable look. Reese had a sweet interior Lloyd never would have guessed at.

And Lloyd liked it. He had a liking for it greater than his romantic inclination towards Dabney, and perhaps liked it more than he liked Malcolm.

Catching Reese once with his shirt off was certainly another thing.

One day Lloyd questioned Reese about his lack of violence towards him. Lloyd then immediately figured he shouldn't have asked, because it was likely Reese would have a big revelation and tear one or both of his arms off and beat Lloyd into a bloody pulp by his own literal hand.

Instead, Reese said, "You're alright. And you don't talk to me in public, so I don't look like a loser. Plus, you're not as boring as all the other Krelboynes."

"So what am I, like - your secret boyfriend or something?" Lloyd asked this suddenly; then his eyes bulged. "I - you - I mean -" Lloyd floundered, his mouth just repeatedly falling open.

Reese grabbed both sides of Lloyd's head with the palms of his hands, and they kissed for several long seconds, something perking up in Lloyd's pants.

Lloyd giggled hotly, breathily. "I can handle that."

"Not-so-secret," Malcolm choked from the doorway.

Reese whirled and said, "You tell anyone, I swear you'll be flushing red for the next two weeks!"

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling anyone; don't worry," he said, then directed Lloyd, "Reese? Really?"

Lloyd grinned and shrugged a 'what can you do?'

A few days later, Lloyd was walking after school with Dabney as usual, when he said, "You were right."

"What?" he replied, sounding somewhat dull; things between them hadn't been the greatest lately.

"About Reese."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, perking up.

"He's actually sweet, and kind of the cutest guy ever. We're ... seeing each other."

"Ah! That's so excellent! I could just -" Dabney's next words were made clear by his lips swiftly and briefly meeting Lloyd's. He blushed and smiled a small, guilty smile. "Ah, I'm sorry; I hope that doesn't count as cheating."

"On Malcolm?" Lloyd simpered.

"On Reese," Dabney said, morbidly serious.

Lloyd laughed. "It's okay, Dabney," Lloyd promised, "We're Krelboynes; we can do _anything_ in the name of friendship." And they walked on.

Lloyd didn't know how he had ended up in Reese's bed, facing him; he had just been sitting around, solving equations and staring at Reese's shoulders. He really needed to learn self-control. But everything suddenly seemed so wonderful and never-ending.


End file.
